A Merciless Voyage
by Bint-e-Abid
Summary: a story about a voyage which result in disaster ! scattering the whole family!
1. Chapter 1

**A Merciless Voyage:'(**

**CHAPTER 01**

**Characters:** Acp sir, dr.s, duo, Rajat ,Sachin, Freedy, Vivek, Vineet, Nikhil, Pankaj, Tarika, Shreya, Purvi, Tasha, and Dcp Chitrole... don, goons, supari killers.

**_Scene 1: cid beauru_**

All the officers are present in the office near middle round table,Acp is present in his cabin and watching the excitement of his children especially Abhijeet and daya; they are at the peak of it. Cid beauru is giving a scene of fish market; everyone is giving his own suggestion. All this discussion is going on a topic that where will they go, mean time Dr. Salunkhe enters in beauru along with Dr. Tarika. They saw that Abhijeet and Daya are sitting on the chairs with rajat and rest of the team is standing or sitting on Daya and Abhijeet's table. A smile crept on his face while seeing that, he went in the cabin and Tarika stood beside Abhijeet seeing him fiddling with daya and asking him to write, who is making sketches on the note pad. While seeing this Rajat glare behind Abhijeet and found Tarika there, a chukle escaped from his mouth and everybody glares him. He signalled Daya to look behind Abhi who did the same but Abhi didn't realize it. On seeing behind, an evil smirk comes on Daya's face, he look beyond him and on seeing Tarika his face glitter up and a genuine smile crept there. Seeing the situation a roar of laughter filled the atmosphere, hearing such kind of hangama Acp with Dr. Salunkhe come out from his cabin and then seeing the situation and nokghonk of his beloved sons a smile came on his face, realizing Acp's presence a silence came there at once like nobody is present there. Acp give them a nod and then left with the kind Doctor to his cabin.

**_In the cabin:_** (Salunkhe to Acp)

**Salunkhe :** yar acp tery ye ladle kuch zada he bigarty nai jarahy kia?

**Acp :** kun Salunkhe! tjy drrr lag raha hy kia?

**Salunkhe:** drrr! kiss bat ka or wo b mmmmmmmmjy?

**Acp**: haan haan! tjy! tjy drr lag rahahy k kahain Abhijeet tari ladli ko ura na ly jaye iss liya to to mery baty k peachy para rahta hy hrr waqt!

**Salunkhe:** main; main para rahta hun uss k peechay ya wo hr waqt mery sir p sawar rahta hy(making annoyed face )?

**Acp:** {while controlling his smile on 's attitude tell him} arrey yar naraz kun hota hy to tu janta hy na un dono ko na, har waqt he dono kisi na kisi k peachy pary hota hain, has kr k Abhijeet ussy to tjy tang karny m maza ata hy lakin wo tumsy utni hi muhabbat b to karta hy.

**Salunkhe:** ye to tum ny sahi kaha! Inn dono m pyar boht hy or ye hum sy pyar b bht krty hain,, khuda kary inn ka pyar youn hi bna rahy or hamari team aisy hi juri rahy !

**Acp :** or **abhi **tmhari tang aisy hi khenchta rahy .

**Salunkhe :** haan haan ... ain kia bola tm ny?

**Acp :** kuch nai aisy he chor bta tu chal raha hy na hamary sath .

**Salunkhe **: han han q nai picnic ho or m na jaon aisa ho skta hy bhala .

**Acp :** han y b hy ... chal dakhty hain bachoon ki tyari kahan tk poohci,

**Salunkhe:** han chal (and they both come out of the cabin... Abhi saw them both and said)

**Abhi:** arry sir ,,,koi kaam tha kia?

**Acp:** arry nai Abhijeet hum to bs y dakhny ae they k tum logo ki tyari kahan tk pohnchi,wasy baki sb kahan hain.

**Abhi**: sir... bs ho rahi hy , Daya pta krny gya hy, achy sy hotel ka. jahan hum wapsi p ruk skain , Freddy or Vivek camp lagany ki cheezain lany gai hain ,Sachin or Nikhil garian (cars) chack krwany gaye hai or Rajat larkion k sath cheezain lany gaya hy, Pankaj b uss k sath hy rah gaye m or Vineet to hum dono office m kam kr rahy hain ta k un k any tk jō file pending hain wo complete kr lain or filhal wo hum charoon k liya coffee lany gaya hy...

**Salunkhe:** arry wah Abhijeet... hum ny to kuch poocha b nai or tum ny bina rukay sb ka haal suna dalla or ye kia tum ny Rajat ko larkion k sath bajh diya or sath m Pankaj ko b (hasty howay) ab to bicharry Rajat ki khair nai (ye bat sun k ACP or Abhi b hansany lagty hain ... itni dair m Vineet sub k liya coffee ly k ata hy or tray ly k seedha Abhi k table ki taraf barhta hy)

**Vineet:** lijya sir coffee(or phir sub ko serve krta hy)

**Salunkhe:** arry wah abhijeet or vineet ... tum logon ny to kahy bina hi coffee mangwa li hmary liya b...

**Abhi:** (teasingly) arry sir.. acp sir ka to hmy pata tha k woo to piyaan gy (under teeth... or ap k liya b manga li)to socha ap b to kam kr k thak gaye hon gy iss liya manga li...

**Salunkhe:** acha !

**Abhi:** g han sir!

(While they are talking that and sipping coffee and making other plans about that .every one start coming one by one)

**Daya:** arry salunkhe saab ap abi tk gaye nai /(sarcastically)or ye kia app coffee pee rahy hain wo b A**bhi **k sath ;)

**Salunkhe:** Kun m kafi nai pee skta or **abhijeet **k sath coffee peny m koi burai hy kia ya m nai p skta iss k sath?

**Daya:** Kun nai g pee skty hain m to aisy he kah raha tha.

(All team start giggling and try to stop their laughter.. then turned towards rajat and pointing towards the girls says )

**Salunkhe:** Rajat tum thek to ho na innou ny zada tang to nai kia (pankaj talked instently before rajat)

**Pankaj:** kun sir Rajat sir ko kia hona hy m b to un k sath tha or larkion ka khayal rakh raha tha blky madad b krwa raha tha.

**Salunkhe:** issi liya to kah raha hun( a smile crept on their faces)

Rajat comes to save pankaj

**Rajat:** arry nai sir innon ny tang nai kia or m bilkul thek hun kun k Pankaj jo mry sath tha(he patted pankaj's back and pankaj smiled happily)

Mean while when all the team is talking about their trip beauru's phone start ringing and all turn toward it. Rajat goes and picks up the phone... After hearing he announces that a murder is happened in west andhari and they have to go there. Listening that all the faces got dim but acp sir ordered them to go there otherwise he will cancel the trip .listening this all team rushed toward the crime scene except tarika, salunkhe and acp sir. Acp sir went to his cabin and while other two went to forensic lab.


	2. Chapter 2

HERE IS IT'S CHAPTER 2 I HAD CHANGED IT BY MAKING CORRECTIONS: SO READ AND TELL ME HOW'Z THAT

CHAPTER 02

Scene: crime spot

Abhijeet is leading them all as Acp sir has given this responsibility to him. He is trying to accomplish the whole case as soon as possible so they may leave for their trip as they have scheduled it before. Daya is talking to the people of house, Freddy is taking pictures, Vineet and Shreya is talking with the neighbours and Rajat and Purvi are checking the dead body and also the evidences which they found there, Abhijeet is taking a look on the house and seeing things, whereas Sachin, Vivek , Tasha, Pankaj and Nikhil are gone with the phone number to find the call list as well as to get info about his business and rival if there is any. Suddenly Daya called Abhi

Daya: boss zra bat sunana

Abhi: kia hoa daya kuch mila kia?

Daya: han boss!

Abhi:kia mila daya tjhy?

Daya: boss ye Rajeshwar k ghar walo k mutbik us ka kisi larki sy affair chal raha tha lakin Rajeshwar usy chorna chahta tha .

Abhi: chorna chahta tha pr kun?

Daya : Kun k wo larki sirf paiso k pichy ai thi or ab wo usy blackmail kr rahi thi k wo us ki zindagi tabh kr ay gi .

Abhi: acha to y bat hy , chalo puri jankari laty hain lagta hy ye case jald hi khatam ho jayega

Daya: body sy kuch pta chala kia

Abhi : nai Purvi or Rajat dakh rahy hain (meanwhile Rajat came there with Purvi)

Rajat : sir body py koi nishan nai hy lagta hy zahar dy k mara gaya hy body ko k pass bajh diya hy thori dair m pta chal jaye ga.

Purvi : or sir kahi p b koi nisha nai mila zahzr ka ya kisi or cheez ka

Abhi: I see! cahlo dakhty hain ghar walon sy pooch laty hain pahly

_(Abhi to family of Rajeshwar)_

Abhi: to btaye k wo larki kon hy or us ny kia kaha tha

Rageshwar's sis: raj bahiya ki kisi sy dushmani nai thi haan pr wo us larki sy peecha chorana chahty thy magar wo un ka peecha chorti hi nai thi

Daya: peecha nai chohrti thi kya matlab ?

R's sis : sir wo Sumrita,, bhaiya ko black mail kr rahi thi,, us k pass bhaiya k kuch aisy photos aa gaye thy jin sy bhaiya ki badnami ho skti thi

Rajat: aisy photos matlab ?

R's : actually bhiya ko clustro phobia tha wo bnd kamry m ziada dair nai rah skty thy or bhai ka business aisa tha jis m bnd room m meetings zada hoti hain but bhai unhain open m krty thy ta k log na jaan pain issi waga sy bhai k hath sy wow o contract b nikl gaya jo wo admi un sy chahta tha or issi liya wo dono mil k bahi ko black mail kr rahy thy

Daya;kon tha wo admi?

R;s sis: sir ye to mjy b ai pta

Abhi: thank u baki hum pta laga lain gy app bs uss ka address dy dai hmain

R's sis: ok sir m abhi lati hun (she gave them the address nd team left...)

**IN BEAURU:**

Abhi: daya tjy kia lagta hy

Daya: yar lagta to yahi hy k whi hon gy or us larki ny pahly bataya tha k wo kal Sumrita k sath dinner p gya tha ho skta hy usy zahar wahin diya gya ho

Abhi: han ho skta hy ye to ab doctor Salunkhe hi btaiyen gy

Daya: ku boss kun nai(with a devilish smile)

Abhi: btayen ya bat to aik he hy na

Daya: han ab to aik hi bat hy(with a grin on face)

Abhi: to kabhi nai sudhry ga Daya !

Daya: wo to hy akhir bhaiii kiska hun

Abhi: acha un logon ka pta chala kuch?

Daya :han Purvi or Rajat pta krny gaye hain or bakioon ko b kaha hy

Abhi: ok chalo dakhty hain

_After some time Rajat and other came one by one with their news and told duo about them on that time Salunkhe too called them in lab so they all move towards lab_

**_In forensic lab:_**

Abhi: g dr sahab kia pta chala zahar k bary m

:ain,,, ain... ye kia aj soraj kahan sy nikla hy Daya... Abhijeet la Tarika sy bat nai kr raha direct laash sy bat... wah bi wah !

Abhi(irritayingly):are dr ,sahab akhir bat kya hy Tarika sy bat karo to b problem na karo to b... kun Tarika g!

Dr.s : ok ok ab nai kahun ga acha to iss ko "cyanide" dia gaya hy usski waja sy mot hoi hy iss ki

Daya: dr. Sahib or kuch mila app ko

Dr.s: haan daya mjy kuch finger prints mily hai jo Rajat or Freddy k laye hoa finger prints sy match hoty hain

Nikhil: kisky hain ?

Tarika: sumrita or ... k

Abhi: hain pr wo to marr chuka ha na

Salunkhe: nai abhijeet wo mara nai zainda hy or chup k ye kaam kr raha hy

Abhi: oo to ye bat hy...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: now friends m back with its 3****rd**** chapter. So read it and tell me how it is:**

IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER: duo with team goes on the crime spot later on they went to forensic lab on the call of Salunkhe now after it:

**CHAPTER 3:**

Abhi: oo to ye bat hy...

Dr. Salunkhe: han abhijeet...

Abhi: to chalian iss ko b dakh laty hain hum...

And all team return back to beauru... here in beauru... Abhi ordered all to gather info about the man about whom Dr.S told them and he along with Daya goes towards ACP sir's cabin to tell him about the further development in the case..**in cabin**

Acp : han abhijeet .. kia bna case ka?

Abhi:sir,,, Rajeshwar ka qatal zahar dy k kia gaya hy or iss qatal m Sumrita k ilawa** ragho** b shamil hy..

Acp: ye Ragho kon hy ... tahro.. kahin ye wahi supari killer to nai jis ki talash hy Mumbai police ko ...

Daya: han sir!...ye wahi supari killer hy jisko Mumbai police talash kr rahi hy ... iss py kafi sarry cases hain qatal k or iss ka nam most wanted list m b hy...

Acp: to iss ko arrest kr lo na ...

Abhi: sir! Yahi to problem hy sir! Iss bandy ko kai politician support kr rahy hain or wasy b ye public k samy aikacha insan hy...

Acp:yani white collar criminal.

Abhi: g sir.. or issi liya hum chahty hain k hmai is p hath dalny ki permission di jaye kun k pahly iss pr jo cases bny hain wo ye paisy k zoor p hatam krwa deta hy or iss k liya Dcp sir sy permission chahye kun k unnon ny ye case refer kai hy..

Acp: thek hy Dcp sir sy permission leeta hun or sath hi chotyioun k sanction b krwa leta hun .

Duo: thek hy sir... bus ab ye case solve ho jaye jaldi sy... phir hum apny safar p ja skty hain na sir.

Acp: bilkul .. q nai.. issi liya to uss Dcp sy permission lany jar aha hun warna m ny kaha jana tha (naughtily)

Duo: ok sir!(smilingly)

Phir wo dono cabi sy bahir a jaty hain or baki k team member k gird jama ho jaty hain

Freddy:abhi sir/ daya sir... kia hoa ... ACP sir ny kia kaha kia wo mann gaye?

Abhi and Daya both downed their head and kept silence... seeing this all team assumed that Acp sir had scold both and due to embarrassment they are not telling them .. After a while Abhi asked them about the case in serious manner so they all dispersed to get the things which they have found from their sources about Ragho ... they one by one gave their report to Abhi. After taking reports from them, Abhijeet discussed it with Daya and Rajat and then went toward ACP's cabin to get approval of his plan. Acp seeing plan gave approval to them and Abhi came out of the cabin.. As duo has already told Rajat about their plan and also about the permission from Acp Sir so he is also participating in their plan. Now Abhi again gathered all of them close to him and then divided the whole team(including and also who have came in the same time when Abhi is gathering his team and handed over him the final reports) into two parts:

Abhi: (to team) to phir hamain RAGHO ko arrest karna hy to issz kam k liya m team ko two parts m divide kr raha hun ( giving a glance towards the whole confused team and also Rajat and Daya who are giggling and forced them by his furious eyes to remain silent and then again turning toward the rest of team) iss liya main, Daya, Vivek , Freddy, Vineet, Pankaj, Tasha, Kajal or Purvi hum sab RAGHO ko arrest karny jain gy jb k Dr. Salunkhe, Tarika,Shreya, Rajat, Sachin, Nikhil app sub office m rah kr file work complete karo gy ( Tarika and Salunkhe get astonished that why they both stay in beauru) or...

Glancing toward team Abhi started laughing which he is controlling with great difficulty and Daya/Rajat also join him . Team get confused, then Daya came in front of him to stop Abhi from creating more confusion, he asked to him:

Daya: ab bas b kr do boss ! kun sub ko tang kr rahy ho bta b do abb!

On this team get disturb that what Abhi is going to disclose so Freddy with others speak at once:

Freddy, Nikhil and Pankaj: kia bat sirrrr!

Rajat taking charge of situation as duo is busy in laughing: yahi k...acp sir ny kaha hy k... hum.. jain gy apny vacations pr... par ye case hatm hony k bad to...

Vineet: to kia sir...

Duo: to yah k Acp sir abhi Dcp sir k pass ja rahy hain un sy permission lany or..

Abhi: isi liya hum adhay log case ko complete karain gy ta k baki log yahan rah k kam complete karain or sath hi tyari b complete kr lain... thek hy.

All in one voice: thek hy ( resulting in creating a noise in beauru)

Acp sir came out of his cabin after hearing that much noise, after seeing Acp sir, all get stunned at once except Abhi and Daya who are giggling, seeing all in statue position Acp sir smiled and team get a relieved sigh then.

Acp turning toward Abhi: Abhijeet...main zara Dcp k office ja raha hun unhain phone p bta to diya tha k hum log Ragho ko arrest karny waly hain or unhoo ny permit b kar diya hy .. par mjy mari leave b sanction krwani hy or cases k bary m reports(mothly) b dani hy ...jab tk tum log iss case ko complete kar lo or sath hi packing b or Salunkhe,, tu in ki madad krwa dena tb tk m ata hunor ready rehna...

Abhi with Daya and all team: ok sir!

Salunkhe: boss!tum jao m yahan sub sanbhal longa( on seeing acp's glaring eyes)matlab hum sb...(turning toward team) kun bhai!

Abhi seeing all team suppressing their laughter: kun nai sir... hum sab sanbhal lain gy...

full team: all the best sir!

Acp sir: han! han! Thek hy!

And Acp goes out,,,,,in beauru.. Abhi again divided the team and then start giving instruction to all ...

Abhi to his team:hum log thori dair m nikalty hain tab tk tum log tyari kr lo and then to Daya: daya kia tum zara maray sath in ko kam smja do gy,, team baki khud kr ly gi! Kun guys kar lo gy na!

Team: yes sir! (and he sent all of them to do preparation and also to their houses for packing their luggage)

Then he moves toward Rajat ad his team: ( to Rajat ) Rajat! Tum file work complete krwa lena or sath hi jo shopping krni ho wo b kr lena

Then towards Tarika and Shreya ,,giving Tarika his house keys: Tarika or Shreya tum log Rajat k sath chali jana or apni packing complete krny k bad hum dono ki packing b kr dena... can u both will do that?

Tarika: (taking keys from Abhi and smiling) main to kr dun gi Abhi tumhari par Shreya ka kuch pta nai ...

Shreya: kun m kun ai kr sakti...

Tarika( giving an evil grin to Abhi and then back to Shreya with same smile ) acha g!

Sherya( on realizing what she said):m.. main to app ki help karwaon gi na dr. Tarila kun sir!( turning towards Abhijeet)

Abhi( while suppressing his laughter): han han kun nai Tarika g! (Giving same evil grin) ... akhir Ko DAYA sir ki packing jo karni hy( stressing on daya sir)

On this both Daya and Shreya got blush ... then Abhi moves towards Sachin and others: tum log b apna kaam complete kr k apni packig kr lena tb tk hum log b wapis aa jain gy. With this he moved toward his team which have gathered again now and Daya. Before leaving the beauru, he asked Dr. Salunkhe to take Acp sir's luggage from his house as he has already packed it. The other girls told Sherya and Tarika to take their, from their houses and they assured them that they will. All boys give this duty to boys except Freddy who decided to pick his luggage from home as he has called Manisha to make it ready and he will pick it up when he came back from their mission. Whereas Tasha and Vivek's luggage is in their car they brought it with them when they had gone home. As Freddy, Tasha and Vivek have to settle the camp so abhi permitted them to do as they feel easy for them. After this they set off on their mission to catch Ragho and rest of team to theirs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HYY GUYS... M HERE WITH CHAPTER 4 LET'S READ IT FIRST! HERE GONNA GO...**

**CHAPTER 4 **

All people set toward their works assigned by Abhijeet, while he and his team set on his task of arresting Ragho. Inside the forensic lab dr. Salunkhe get busy in completing the file work ad Tarika started setting all the things and data back to its place as in hurry everything get disturbed . in beauru , Rajat ordered Sachin and Nikhil to complete the previous case's file work while he sent Sherya to get all **the saboots **which they collected against ragho and he himself setteled to complete the file work of that case.

**On the other hand:**

Abhijeet and his team got seated in quaills and Vivek's carand drove toward the house of ragho ... A famous man in people. They have brought his arrest warrant with him because they don't want to have any bloodshed that time. When they reached their, they found a lot of people gathering their as Ragho is donating some charity money in people; also they saw a lot of people holding guns and other ammunition. Firstly they waited for the crowed to be shattered then they tried to barged in his house, in which they don't succeeded as the people present on the guard do resist to them. Finally Abhijeet gathered his team again and planed to attack the house before Ragho went away from there. He divided his team further in groups as he grouped himself with Vivek and Tasha, Daya with Freedy and Kajal and Purvi along with Vineet and Pankaj. They have to enter in the house from three different sides. Abhi with his team from front, Daya and his team from the second gate and Vineet along with his team from back side of house. They all got from their sides ad by knocking the bad guys silently they inter inside the house. Abhi and Vineet both enter inside the house with their respective teams but Daya and his team is not yet approached... Suddenly a loud laughter came there and all sees toward the side from where the voice is coming... a man entered in the hall where the team is present now and they all got amazed on this that Ragho is entering in the hall with a victorious smile on his face along with many other goons who has surrounded the cid team. After entering and coming in front of Abhijeet he talk to Abhi as:

Ragho: welcome, senior inspector Abhijeet welcome,,, to my home and **your's death place!**

Abhijeet**: Ragho ...**hamari death place.. ain ... bahr ja k dakho tmhary admi hi mary hain... hmara koi nai...

Ragho: oo .. Come-on senior inspector Abhijeet... wo to sirf shoroat thi... tum kia smjy thy... wasey tmhara wo joridar khan hy...

Abhi: jahan b hy safe hi ho ga or ata hi ho ga... tmhain itni kia fikar hy . kia mar khany ki jaldi ho rahi hy uss k hathon

Ragho: acha ... itnayaqeen hy us py...

Abhi: haan hy yaqeen.. us pr b or apni dosti pr b...

Ragho: to phir yaqeen karna choor do... kunk tmhara yaqeen tootny wala hy akhir jb dost hi nai ho ga to yaqeen tot hi jaye ga na

Abhi: aye... zaban sanbhal k ... or ye kia bakwass laga rakhi hy... wo Daya hy koi machar nai k tum ussy masl do gy... or wasy b jab tk m hoon ... usy kuch nai hony doon ga...

Ragho: acha... to ye bat hy... chalo abhi dakh laty hain ( moving toward a goone and asking him)aye... zara ja k ussy ly k to aa...

And the man brought an unconscious Daya with Freddy and Kajal there.. They both are also unconscious... seeing them like this and specially Daya like this Abhi fumed in anger and asked to ragho

Abhi: ye.. ye kia kiya tum ny... cid officers ka ye haal karny ka anjam janty ho na

Ragho: han han.. janta hun m . Abhijeet! Achy sy janta hun or ab dakho tumhara kya hal karta hun..lakin m ku tumhain Daya pr or apni dosti pr both yaqeen hy na to chalo tmhary iss yaqeen ko b dakh laty hain... ab jo ho ga m kuch nai karu ga blky jo b kary ga ye Daya ... tmharaye dost kary ga...

Abhi: kia kiya hy tum ny iss k sath...

Ragho: kuch nai buss zada shyana ban raha tha to thori si drug dy di hy... zada kuch nai ho ga bas ab jo m kahun ga ye wo kary gaor to kuch nai...

( turning to the goon) oye iss ko hosh m loa zara m b to dakhun ... ye Insp. Abhijeet jo apni dosti p itna akar raha hy... us ki dosti itni majboot hy.. turing to Abhijeet... to Insp. Abhijeet agr apni team or dost ko bachana chahty ho to apny sathioon sy kaho k guns zameen p rakh dain or tum b...

Abhijeet: thek hy... par tum uhain kuch nai kaho gy... Ragho nodded his head in yes( to team) guns neechy kar do..

Purvi: magar sir...

Abhijeet: Purvi .. ye bahas ka time nai hy .. iss waqt Daya , Freddy or Kajal un k pass hain or mjy un samait tum sub ko bachana hy... is liye guns neechy karo...

Purvi( thinking that maight be Abhi have some kind of plan in mind) thek hy .. sir! And all others also put their guns down on order of Abhijeet...

Ragho: great... boht manty hain sub tumhari... manana parry ga senior inspector Abhijeet ko.. main to samja tha k sub wasey hi kahty hain but nai... tum main kuch to hy...chalo ab dosri baat ko b azmaty hain...oye ussy hosh aya ya nai...

The other goon: aa gaya boss!

Ragho: thek hy ly ao!

And the goon present Daya in front of Ragho and Abhijeet, Ragho had hypnotised Daya and Daya is thiking of himself as a drug addict now,Daya once looked at Abhi and then turned toward Ragho and said in a dreamy voice:

Daya: kia hy... mjy d.. drugs do!

Ragho: doon ga zaror don ga... magar us k liya tmhain mera aik kaam karna ho ga... karo gy..

Daya: kia kam karna ho ga... m karun ga.. phir to tum mjy drugs do gy na...

Ragho: han han kun nai... bas tum mera ye kaam kr do to jo kaho gy mily ga...

Daya:aisa hy to kam btao ... mjy kia karna ho ga

Abhi: Daya~ye tum kia kah rahy ho...

Daya seeing Abhi: tum khamosh raho

Abhi: Daya...

Daya: kaha na khamosh raho m bat kar raha hun...

Ragho( smiling broadly asking to abhi): to btao S. Insp. Abhijeet kia kaha tha main ny ( turning to Daya) tmhain drugs chahye na to pahly tum iss ko hatam kar do...( signalling toward Abhijeet)

Daya: iss ko... and then he start walking toward Abhi... in angry style but with dangling steps...seeing this Abhi started to move aside to speak to Daya... but Daya with fiery eyes still moved towards him ...

Abhi to Daya: Daya! Dakho mari bat suno... main tumhara dost hun tmhara Abhi... Daya suno to

Daya: mera dost... mera to koi dost nai hy .. Or tum ho kon or tmhari himmat kaisy hoi k tum mjy ap na dost kaho.. haan ...( with this he come in front of Abhi and tried to punch him but Abhi get down to save himself ad asked to him

Abhi: Daya! Ye kia kar rahy ho tum muj p hath utha rahy ho... apny Abhi p...

Daya: kon Abhi... and he again tried to punch him this time got succeeded as Abhi is not aware and indulged in talking but he managed to save himself and got hit slightly on his shoulder

Abhi: hosh m ao Daya! Ye kia kar rahy ho tum janty b ho..

Daya: again trying to hit Abhi: janta hun tmhain marr raha hun...

Abhi: Kun...

Daya: Kun k USS ny kaha hy k asia karny sy wo mjy drugs dy ga...And again he hit Abhi which hit Abhi badly and he get shakes like a shake by this blow...and he said to him

Abhi: Daya main kah rah hun hosh m ao...

Daya: chup karo...and he again hit Abhi who is trying to control him

Abhi: abhi deta hu main tmhain drugs... and he slapped Daya with his free hand as from one hand he is holding Daya's hand who is attacking on him again and again...

Daya after taking the slap from his big bro came in extreme anger and pulled a gun from the goons and fired on Abhi which slightly touched Abhi's arm and a sound of ahhh came from Abhi's side with blood started oozing from his arm... team get panicked after seeing this but the goons restricted their way by blocking it and started laughing on the situation. Ragho asked to Abhi:

Ragho: kia kaha tha main ny... akhir kia na wo .. Ab kia kahty ho tum sn. Insp. Abhijeet... ( and laughed loudly)

Abhi: tmhain to main btata hun bad main pahly issy hosh m lany do and he again tried to make Daya realized who is he and what he is doing right now.. Who is trying to gain conscious after hearing that ahhh from Abhi's mouth. Till then the goons get ready to fire but Ragho stopped them, because he wants the cid team to die by their own hands...i.e. by their dear ones. This time when Daya came forward to hit Abhi, Abhi again slapped him tightly and asked him to be back in senses as he is an officer and is caught in a trap .. Also told about their dosti and his relation with team ... this time Daya understand it a bit and start his struggle to get his senses back. after a while whe Daya remembered all the things which happened before , he saw all his team members caught by the goons and while seeing this his eyes catch the view of abhi and his bleeding arm , he ran fastly toward him and caught his arm saying:

Daya: abhi ye kia hoa ... tmhain kaisy lagi ye goli ... han... han btao na..

Abhi: kuch nai Daya... bas abhi lag gai..

Ragho: (to daya) uss sy kia pochty ho wo to kabhi nai btaye ga tumhai...

Daya: tum ... tum ny mari hy he goli tmhain to main( and he went towards him but stopped after listening his voice...

Ragho: main ny... hahaha... main ny main ny karna hota to ye abhi zinda na hota...

Daya: tari to main...

Ragho: mari to kia... haan .. khud mar k muj p kun chiila rahy ho

Daya: main ny ... main kun marun ga or wo b Abhijeet ko ...nai

Ragho: haan .. tum ny tum ny hi mari hy goli or wo b apny Abhijeet ko

Daya became shocked after listening to this and sees towards the goons who are smiling on all this...but Abhi come towards him and said:

Abhi: daya ... utho or tum ny jan bojh k kuch b nai kia ... wo to tum hyptonised thy iss liya or wasy b ye hum ko aaps m lara k humain torna chaht hy lakin hum ye hony nai dain gy chalo... mari bat mano Daya...(turning towards Ragho) or tum ab kia karo gy mera Daya to mary bulany p wapis aa gaya hy ... ab kaho yaqeen hoa hmari dosti pr k nai or ab to tum jaan gaye ho gy k hmari dosti kitni mazboot hy chalo aik or baar sahi...( to Daya) Daya issy hamari dosti b apny jaisi lagi thi to kun na hum, issy cid ki assl taqat b dikha dain

Daya: Kun nai boss! Or ab to mjy issy btana hi ho ga k mary Abhi p hath uthana kitna mahnga parta hy...( and he moved towards Ragho with firey eyes)

Abhi: Daya zara dhihaan sy issy humain zinda ly jana hy..

Daya: fikr na karo ..Boss m khayal rakhun ga...

Abhi: thek hy Daya.. M jb tak bakioon ki khabar leta hoon...

And he moved towards other.. About the same time Freddy and Kajal have also come back in their senses so they both joined Abhi in freeing the others... and the fight started btw the cid team and goons... Abhi with help of Kajal and Freddy freed other then arrested them after knocking many of them down while Daya take care of Ragho.. After some time they all get down before cid team and Abhijeet said to Ragho:

Abhi: or Ragho... hum to tmhain aram sy lany aye thy magar shayad tmhsain tmhary susralion ka pyaar hajam nai hoa to ab chaplain ya phir or mar khany ka irada hy abhi...

Ragho: nai ... or nai lakin tum log fikar mt karo ma tumhain bad m dakh lun ga...

Daya: ab jail sy choto gy to na ...tmhain to phansi hi ho gi itny masoom logon ka qatal jo kia hy tum ny or tmhary khliaaf sabot b both zadaz hain ab ki bar bahar nikalny k sirf khwaab hi dakho...

Ragho: tum dono ko to main choron ga nai..

Abhi: filhal hamain choro... or apny susral padhro... hamain bd m dakh lena both time milly ga...( to vineet and Freddy) ly jao issy or jil m dal do ( and towards other) inn sub ko b ly jao blky sath m chalty hain and he started to move with them... but daya stopped him there saying the team to move onand he says to abhi:

Daya: abhi tum ruko...

Abhi: par kun daya...

Daya: hum pahly doctor k pas jain gy ( to team) tum log jao or sir ny pocha to bta dena k hum hospital gaye hain abhi ki dressig karwany...

Team : ok !sir...( and they leave)

Daya to Abhi: chalo abhi...

Abhijeet: par daya ... m thek hun yar...

Daya: tum thek ho main janta hun pr ye jo (poiting towards his arm which is still bleeding ) tumhari bazo sy khoon bah raha hy na wo thek nai hy...

Abhi: par yaar!

Daya : koi yaar waar nai buss tum chal rahy ho mary sath warna main tum sy bat b nai karun ga..

Abhi: pr daya...

Daya: koi Daya... shaya nai ... tum chal rahy ho mary sath ya nai...

Abhi: acha baba .. thek hy ... chalta hun ( and they both went to hospital...)

**IN BEAURU: **

Team arrived their nad saw no one there... after some time ACP sir came there and askedthem about abhi abd daya... freddy toldthem that they went to hospital... listening hospital's name acp sir asked them about the mattr:

Acp: hospital.. par kun?

Freddy: sir ..wo abhi sir ko goli lag gai thi iss liya...

Acp:goli... par kaisy?

Freddy: sir ... wo ragho ny Daya sir ko hypnotise kr diya tha or unhain Abhijeet sir ko marny ka kaha tha.. Daya sir ny us hypnotism k zair-e-asar un p fire kar dia...

Acp: Daya ny... or wo b Abhijeet ko..

Freedy: par sir,... Abhi sir ny Daya sir ko wapis hosh m ly aye

Acp: ussy zada lagi to nai..

Purvi: nai sir... sirf choo k guzri hy..

Acp: or Daya.. wo thek hy ..

Vineet: g sir! wo thek hai or wohi ly k gaye hain un ko..

ACP: ok ... thek hy... jab wo ain to mjy bta dena...

All: ok sir ( and Acp went in his cabin)

After some time the other people i.e Rajat and his team started coming one by one .. and asked them about duo.. They answered them and after some time duo came there talking and smiling. It is about 8 'o' clock now all are already waiting for them as they both enter all gather around them and start rapidfire on them... they answered them smilingly...

Mean time acp and Salunkhe both came out of his cabin after seeing duo talking with the team ... Abhi's arm is hanging in his neck and Daya have a bandage on his head( as he was heart on his head) and also on his arm...but both have naughtiness in their eyes which meant that they have setteled all things and also had enjoyed their togetherness their... both Acp and Salunkhe saw them smilingly...and Acp asked them as:

Acp: Abhijeet/ Daya 

Duo: yes sir !

Acp: jab tum logon ki batain hatm ho jain to mery cabin m aa jana

Duo( embarrassing) yes sir... and all other smiled on this...

Acp sir goes back to his cabin along with Salunkhe sir, and rest of team agai start talkig about the usual thigs... after some chitchat both abhi ad daya moved towards the cabin and entered inside after getting permission from acp sir. After they enter the office, Acp sir asked them to sit and continued his talk :

Acp: ab btao... kaisy ho tum log ( watching to them)

Duo: thek hain sir( seeing each other they smiled)

Acp: good!... acha mjy tum logon ko aik bat btani hy..

Abhui: wo kia sir..

Acp: wo ye abhijeet...k hum log kal ai blky parsun jaingy ...

Daya: but kal; kun sais r!

Acp:wo iss liye... daya kal mjy aik important meetig attend karni hy or iss case ko b aadalat m handle krna hy..tu iss liye

Abhi: to sir...wo to bad m ho jaye ga..

Acp: nai abhijeet!... issy kal hi krwana hy kun k high profile case hy or department issy jald hi hatam krna chahta hy or aik bat.. tum logon ny hi case solve kia hy... to kal tum donon ko hi jana hy ..

Duo: yes sir!

Acp: good!...ab tum log jao or ja k aram karo... kal wahan b jana hy

Daya: yes sir! ( and they both left the office)

when they went outside all gather again around them and they told them about it.. all disperse on this.. next day they all went to beauru and Abhi/ Daya went toward the court to attend the case while as Acp sir to attend other person do their work which remain they three came,they all pssed the time talking and doing the preparations of their voyage.

The next morning, all came early to beauru one by one, a great enthusiasm is being seen on their faces. When they all gathered in the beauru, they finally set off to their journey.

Will the safely reach their destination or will they get scattered in this voyage... what is gonna be happen?

**a/n: so that's the chapter 4,,, might be you are thinking that I haven't yet started the story... but no I have already mentioned y characters so i am moving with them... now the voyage hasstarted as well ascid team's... happiness and tragedy both... tell me through yopur reviews that wether i write it like this or wil change my course... waiting for your reviews... BINT-E-ABID ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**SO GUYS L;ETS MOVE ON THE VOYAGE WITH CID TEAM... HERE GONNA GO...**

**CHAPTER 5**

In the previous chap we read that the team has solved the case and arrested Ragho in his house... but when they returned they come to know that duo has to attend the court and Acp has a meeting, so they postponed the programme on the next day...now they are ready...

Next day morning, all the officers gathered the office one by one. They all are really excited for their voyage as after much time, they are going to relax, not aloe but with each other, far from crimes and murders, corpses and venoms, poisons also. The excitement is seen on their faces..

Daya, Abhijeet and Rajat checked all the things with the help of their team last time and at last they sat on their journey

Acp, dr. Salunkhe, freddy, Nikhil and Vinnet are in annova, duo, Rajat, , Sherya and Purvi are in quallis and Kajal, Sachin, Vivek, Tasha and Pankaj are in Vivek's car and the luggage is loaded in all the cars respectively...they are enjoying their journey very much ,, our three senior inspectors are with their loves and quallis is looking like a romantic place they are talking and pulling legs of each other also they are wondering how can dr. Salunkhe permitted dr. Tarika to travel with Abhijeet in quallis... so Daya to Abhijeet:

Daya: yaar abhi kia baat tum ny kya kia aisa ka dr. Saab ny Tarika ko tmhary sath aany diya...

Abhi: bass yaar kar hi diya kuch aisa k dr. saab ko manana para akhir kar (winking to Tarika) kun Tarika g!

Tarika who is listning their talk and is smiling on it nodded her head in yes and rest of the team shared a big oohhhhhhhhhhh! On this both Abhi/ Tarika got blush. Seeing those blushing all started to laugh loudly... on this noise all the people from other vehicles looked towards them and after seeing their seniors enjoying together they all smiled. In Vivek's car both VIvek and Sachin are fighting with their girlfriends and Pankaj is trying to veto btw all of them. In ANOVAs, both the oldies are confronting with one another Freedy and Vineet and Nikhil are enjoying their nokjhonk there. They are travelling with enjoyment. suddenly Acp received a call from Dcp sir and after talking to him for almost two minutes, his face colour changed at once and his smiling lips turned silent and he cut the phone at once...after cutting the call he saw towards Freddy and asked as

ACP: Freddy... zara Sachin ya Vivek ko phone lagao...

Freddy: kun sir?

ACP: unhain rukny ko bolo zara... (Seeing ACP's hard expression Freddy nodded)

Freddy: yes sir (and he diled Sachin's number)

While ACP himself dailed Abhi's number and

Acp ( on phone): Abhijeet..

Abhi (on other side): yes sir...

ACP: Abhijeet... Daya sy bolo k jahan ussy achi jaga mily wo gari park kary or tum log wahan ruk k hmara intezarr karo...

Abhi: kia hoa sir... koi problem ho gai hy kia sir...

Acp: han.. wo aik boht zarori baat karni hy tum logon sy...

Abhi: kia hoa sir...koi bari problem hy...

ACP: haan main wahin aa k btata hun tum logon ko or haan Vivek wagira b aa rahy hain ... unhain b rok lena wahi...

Abhijeet: ok .. Sir...( and Acp disconnected the call and asked Vineet to drive fast)

**In quallis... **

Daya: kia hoa boss kis ka phone tha...

Abhi: Acp sir ki call thi..

Daya: to kia kaha sir ny kahin ko wapis bulany ka to irada nai Salunkhe saab ka...

Abhi: (smilingly) arry nai yaar... wo unhoon ny rukny ko kaha hy koi thek jaga dakh k.

Purvi: par wo kun sir ( and rest sees him with questioning looks)

Abhi: wo sir ny Kuch baat karni hy iss liye

Daya: acha ( and he stopped quallis after seeing a good and queit place , after 2 or 3 minutes Vivek also stopped his car near them and after coming out of the car Sachin questioned them as

Sachin: (to duo) KIA baat thy sir ACP sir ny gari rokny ko ku kaha...

Tasha: han sir.. ACP sir ny aisa kun kia ho ga

Abhi: pta nai.. sir kah rahy k kuch baat karni hy

When they are talking they all saw ANOVA stopping there and they start looking towards acp sir who is coming out of it with all ... Acp came near to them and stood there Rajat initiated the talk as

Rajat: kia hpoa sir?

Acp: kuch nai tum logon sy aik baat kahni thi...

Abhi: to kahiya na sir...

Acp: wo baat ye hy k mjy abhi thori dair pahly Dcp sir ka phone aya tha...

Daya: Dcp sir ka phone ... pr kun?

Vivek: zaror koi nai musibat khari karni ho gi...

Sherya: ya koi naya case ho ga...

Acp: naya case to koi ai hy ... par haan aik musibat hy..

Rajat: kia sir...

Acp: unhoon ny hamain wapis bulaya hy abhi k abhi...

All team: (shocked) kya sir...

Tarika ( who is silent during the whole convo):par kun sir...

Acp: Tarika koi meeting hy iss liye...

All the team made faces on this...Acp seeing this

Acp: par sab ko nai unhoon ny sirf Mujy, Abhijeet or Daya ko bulaya hy...

Listening this all become more sad and duo pouted on this..

Abhijeet: kia sir hamara jana laZmi hy...

Acp: (sensing his irritation)haan Abhijeet both zaroi hy kun k high authority k order hain

Daya: murmuring to himself... iss high authority ki to.. or inn Dcp sir ko b ajj hi meeting rakhni thi kia...

Seeing duo's expression Acp also get sad as he know that duo had made a lot of plans for their trip... all the team also got sad as duo have to go and without duo ... they are not ready to enjoy.. so they all made the decision that they will go back with them but acp said

Acp: koi wapis nai jaye ga...

Rajat: magar sir app Log wapis ja rahy hain...

Freddy: or agar app log wapis ja rahy hauin to hum b wapis jain gy...

Vineet : haan sir... kun k app logon k baghair bilkul b maza nai aye ga

Acp: arry hum log wapis ja rahy hain par sirf 2 ghanto k liye... kun k meetin sirf do ghanto ki hi y ...uss m b sirf higher authorities ko briefing dani hy or bass or kun k case tum logon ny solve kia tha to ye dono( pointing to duo) ko issi liye liay bulaya gaya hy

Nikhil: par sir...

ACP: koi sir wir nai m ny bola na k tum log agy jao hum log aty hain...

All team: yes sir... and they all seated back in quallis and Vivek's car with a little sad face as ACP sir is going back to Mumbai in Annova with duo, suddenly Vineet stopped them and asked to Acp as

Vineet: sir kia m app logon k sath Mumbai ja sakta hun

Acp: kun Vineet...

Vineet: wo actually sir m apna sleeping bag bhool gya hun to iss liya sir...

Abhi: par Vineet jab saman rakhnay k liya laye thy uss waqt to tha na beech main...

Vineet: yes sir uss waqt to tha parr abhi jab hum gari m sy uttry to mujy yaad aya k wo to main wahi beauru m bhool ayah un or sir uss k sath hi Dr. saaab ka wo small bag b...

Dr. Salunkhe: kia... Vineet... tum mera bag bhool aye ho par kaisy..

Vineet: wo sir.. jab hum bags load kar rahy thy to uss waqt mujy call a gai thi dost ki to main ny wo bag wahin rakh diya tha table p to wo wahin rah gay...Salunkhe is about to say something to him... Acp cutted him and asked

ACP: yaar Salunkhe ... bacha hy na bhool gaya... hum ly ain gy

Vineet: kia sir main app k sath chal skta hun...

Acp: haan chalo... hum tumhain beauru chorr dain gy or meeting k bad wapis ly ly gy wahin sy tab tk tum sari chezain samait lena or jo rah gaya hoa wo b ..

Vineet: yes sir... and they all setteled in their respected vehicles and drove off ... team towards their selected spot and Acp with Duo and Vineet back to Mumbai.

On the journey towards their fixed venue, team is going in quallis and Vivek's car. Now Rajat has controlled the stairing of quallis instead of Daya and the three ladies with Pankaj and Nikhil are there in it. On the other side Freddy and Salunkhe has moved in Vivek's car with Sachin, Kajal, Vivek and Tasha...as Vivek with the people in his car has to reach first on the spot, so he has taken all the camping luggage with him...

After sometime, the both cars reached near a dhabba as now it's afternoon and they haven't taken their lunch yet, also they all want to have some rest, so after parking both the vehicles, they moved towards the dhabba to have some rest and refreshment. On the dhabba they ordered their lunch and sat on the chairs and cots provided there. Now Dr. Salunkhe is in mood of commanding them so he selected the lunch menu...and then he lie on one of the cots and started humming a soft tune... listening this freddy started teasing him...

Freedy: wah! Salunkhe sir... kia baa thy aaj bary khush lag rahy hain...

Salunkhe: han Freddy! Wo to main hun...

Rajat: (also taking part in the convo) par wo kun sir...na to aaj apki _**GIRL FRIEND **_yahan hy or na he koi aisa jis ny app k_** balloon **_ki tareef ki ho!

Salunkhe: arry.. Rajat aj to tum b Abhijeet or Daya ki tarah bol rahy ho kahin un k sath rahny k asar to nai ho gaya tmhain b...

Rajat: arry nai Doctor Saab..

Salunkhe: to phir bachay... zara bach k rahna unn dono sy... bari jaldi asar dalty hain wo log apna...( looking towards Tarika and Shreya , who both got blush on this)

Rajat (also looking them): haan sir wo to pta hy...

Freddy: arry sir... ye Abhijeet sir or Daya sir bech mai kaha sy aa gaye...

Nikhil: kun Dr. Saab ... wasy unn dono ny app ka kia bigara hy...

Salunkhe: arry! Ye to yahan hi hy ab ye zaroor Daya ko bta dy ga or wo us Abhijeet ko ... or phir mari to khair nai... (all time laughed on this)

Nikhil: arry nai sir...mai bhala unhain kun btaoN ga...

Salunkhe: kun k tum Daya k shagird jo thahry...

Nikhil: par sir...

_Rajat is trying to do sieze fire btw the both so turning towards Salunkhe_

Rajat: sir.. ye nai btaye ga is bat ki guarranty main deta hun app ko...

(to Nikhil) Nikhil btao gy kia? (Looking towards him questionly)

Nikhil: haan sir and when Salunkhe saw him with fuming eyes, he at once said: no, nai sir... bilkul b nai baton ga...

Rajat: pakki baat..

Nikhil: g sir bilkul pakki,,,and all smiled on this...and Nikhil also joined them

Rajat: sir ab ye nai btaye ga bilkul b ...app btain...

Salunkhe: arry yaar kia baton, wo dono to buss mary peechay hi pary rahty hain har waqt( making annoyed faces as he remembered their masti with him)pta nai unhain mari girl friend or mary ballon sy kia illergy hy jo har waqt buss unky peechay hi rahty hain dono..

Freddy: par sir... wo app sy pyar b to utna hi karty hain na...

Salunkhe: han, karty to hain na par apna matlab nikalny k liya... un mahashy Abhijeet sahib ko apni Tarika JI sy milna jo hota hy or wo Daya, wo to tahra uss ka dost ..to buss phir...

Freddy: par sir, k aany sy pahly b to wo aisy hi thy or app to unhain achi tarah sy janty hain...wo to mary sath b aisa hi karty hain.. par ye to u dono k pyarr ka andaz hy na hum sy ... jo wo aisa karty hain..

Salunkhe: han ye bat to hy lakin jab wo dono aik hi baat ko bar bar dohraty hai to mjy irritate karta hy na...

Freddy: waisy sir app apny khush hony ka raz bta rahy thy hamain...

Pankaj: haan sir... kahin wo yahan k khana to nai...

PVivek: arry pankaj.. tjy to buss khany ki hi pari rahti hy unhain btany to dy pahly...

Tasha:haan Pankaj, Vivek thek kah raha hy to sir app btain k app itny khush kun hain...

Salunkhe: iss ki 2 waja hain...pahli waja to ye Tasha k ajj hum sub ghomny ja rahy hain Mumbai shahr ki dorr(FAST RUNNING) wali zindagi sy door chahy thori dair ko hi sahi...

Shreya: or dosri waja sir...

Salunkhe: or dosri ye k abhi Acp hmary sath nai hy yahan..

Kajal: par wo kun sir...

Salunkhe: wo iss liye k aik to uss ki mojodgi m tum log bound ho jaty ho dosra ye k iss waqt m tmhara head hun wo nai to buss isi liye...

Tarika: acha to sir ye hy app ki khushi ka raaz...

Salunkhe: haan bhai...

And they all started discussing other matters and meanwhile their order is served and they started their lunch and finish it with the same light gupshup and after paying the bills and taking their rest , they again set off on their journey...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. Chapter 6

To guys ab chalty hain iss journey p cid team k sath... here gonna go!

CHAPTER 06:

In the previous chapter we have seen that their journey has started but in their way acp with duo and vineet goes back as they have meeting there with high officials and rest of the team went towards their destiny**. **

**_ON THE OTHER SIDE_** **IN ANNOVA**

Abhijeet to ACP sir: sir ye DCP sir ay hamin kun bulaya hai koi to karan ho ga na iss ka!

ACP: han Abhijeet! mujh bhi yehi bat khatak rahi hai kia wajah hy aakhir sir ny hamein kun aisy bulaya hai.

Vineet: sir zaroor koi naya khyal sooja hoga unho nay.

Dya: han sir, DCP ko yun hamara saath kahan acha lagta hy zaroor koi naya drama karna ho ga, hamin tang karny ka

Acp: ho bi sakta hy or nahi bhi...

Abhijeet: wasy sir ap un ki tune say kuch pta nai kar pay.

Acp: waisy to un ki awaz say wo kafi pareshan lag rahy thy or aisa sirf tab hota hy jab waqai koi high profile case ho ya jab high officalwahan mojood hoon

Daya: to is ka matlab hy koi masla zaroor hy warna D sir aisy bat na karty

Abhi: han sir mujhy bhi yahi lagta hai

Acp: to chalo phir dekty hai

(And they started talking about DCP and his attitude and go to cid beauru like this. there they dropped Vineet and then left for DCP's office.)

ON THE OTHER SIDE

ALL again got packed in their vehicles and started their journey are enjoying their journey very much but some are sad due to their seniors absence.

Suddenly quallis stopped at a place Rajat tried to ignite it again and again but it doesn't start. Tarika said to him

Tarika: kia hoa Rajat

Rajat: Tarika !pta nai gari ruk gai hai!

Nikhil: to sir phir say start k dakh lain.

Rajat: kar chukka hun wo bhi.

Punkaj: sir kahin petrol to khatam nahi ho gya!

Rajat: nai Pankaj, petrol pura hai or abhi thori dair pehly to Daya sir nay fuel bharwaya tha.

Nikhil: han sir.

Shreya: to sir uter k dekh laty hain shahyed battery garm ho gai ho ya phir koi or masala ho...

Rajat: thek kah rahi ho tum Shreya chalo dakhty hain ..

And they all come out of the quallis and rajat with Nikhil go in front of the car and started examining it and found that the battery was heated up to its core so its means that they all have to wait there till the battery cooled down. It was a dense forest behind them where they all had stopped due to car. There is darkness in the jungle and nothing could be seen in the dim light which is peeping inside the trees from the little space in the branches. In mean time, Vivek's car reached there, seeing all the officers standing outside of the car andwaioting for something. vivek seeing the, stopped hicar and came out from there with rest of all and salunkhe questioned them as

Salukhe: arry bachoo.. kia hoa tum log yahan aisy mun latka k kun khary ho sarry...

Rajat: wo sir.. gari ki battery garm ho gai hy iss liye...

Salunkhe: gari ki battery..par kaisy...

Rajat: wo iss liya sir... k ye garri daya sir ki hy or app to janty hy k un ki girlfriend kahlati hain ye mutarma to bas wo hi issy smj paty hain k kaisy garm ho gai waisy b ye har waqt chalti jo rahti hy...

Freddy: han sir waisy ye un ki girl friend hi hain or whi issy sanbhal sakty hain...( seeing towards shreya and taunting her in a light manner")

All the others get Freddy intension expect pankaj who is taking this comment for quallis asked

Pankaj: par sir... is ko to abhijeet sir b sanbhal laty hain to phir app sirf daya sir ka hi kun kah rahy ho ... listening this all started laughing loudly except pankaj who is still in confusion...Nikhil after suppressing his laughter try to clear the matter for pankaj as he is still confused .

Nikhil: (to pankaj) arry buddho,, freddy sir gari ki nai blky shreya ki bat kar rahy thy or shreya daya sir ki gf hy abhijeet sir ki nai or abhijeet sir dr. Tarika ko sanbhalain gy ya phir shreya ko... and again started laughing seeing all team laughing and after understanding the pun in Freddy's words he too joined them. After some time all stopped and then sachin to rajat

Sachin: to sir app log kab tak yahan khary rahain gy yahan par iss verany main.. hmary sath hi chalain hum gari ko pechay bandh k ly cahlty hai na...

Rajat: arry nai sachin.. app log jao wasy b tum logon ko camping b to set karni hy na .. hum log b bas thori dair m aty hain wahan.. tab tk acp sir wagira b a jain gy...

Salunkhe: hummmm.. sachin.. rajat thek kah raha hy hum og nikalty hain ... hamain wahan sub kuch karna b to hy... or (to rajat )tum log jald any ki koshish karna zada dair mat rukna yahan aisy hi...(to sachin and others) chalo bhai chal k sb set karty hai warna uss acp ko phir sy mouqa mil gaye ga bolny ka or wo dono daya or abhijeet b shoru ho jain gy sath m hi...( to rajat) jaldi ana or apn khayal rakhna sub log...

With this the people who were in Vivek's car settled into the vehicle again and drove to their destiny to as they have to do work there... after looking them going away... rajat again started to repair quallis whit the help of Nikhil and pankaj, all the 3 girls started strolling here and there close to them and talking casually...

**_IN DCP'S OFFICE_**

In Dcp's office , all the high officials are gathered for this case except our Acp and duo who are there in their way... this case was of high esteem so that's why the higher officials wants full information and that from the persons who were involved in that case so duo has to come and Acp being their boss has also to come there. In this meeting Dcp sat silently and starred at duo ad ac pi regular intervals. He is looking them in a serious manner and also is thinking about something but have no idea how to ask them. Finally the meeting over after 2 hours and all the authorities congratulated them on their success. After the meeting went over Acp with his team started to go back from there, but are stopped by Dcp. He called the three to come to his office as they have something to tell them so the 3 moved there ... after sitting there Dcp initiated as

Dcp: wel done Acp praduman.. or tum dono b .. acha kam kia hy tum logo ny...

Acp and duo are astonished on this kind of behaviour from Dcp they are not expecting such kind of behaviour from him...

Acp: thank u ... sir koi kaam tha kia hum sy app ko...

Dcp: kun ?

Acp: darasl wo app ny hamain roka to mjy laga shayad ap ko koi kam ho humsy... iss liya,.,,

Dcp: nai aisi koi bat ai hy.. wo darasal mjy pta chala k tum log ghomny ja RAHY HO...

Acp: haan sir

Duo: sir ap y hi to hmari chutti sanction ki thin...

Dcp: o... haa yaad a gaya...to tum logon ki tyari mukammal ho gai kiA?

DAYA: KUN Sir AP B JAIN GY?

Dcp: ha... nai nai.. aisi koi baat nai bas wasy hi poch raha tha ... ok tum log jao

Abhijeet: sir k...koi kam tha to btain ...

Dcp: nai nai.. tum log jao ... bas aisy hi poch raha tha main

Acp: ok.. sir hum chalty hain..

Dcp: thek hy tum log jao or aik bat...

Acp: kia sir?

Dcp: bas sawedhan rahna or apna or apni team ka khayal rakhna ... kun k

Daya:par kun sir..

Dcp: ku k iss dash ko abhi tum logon ki zarort hy( in whisper) or shayd mjy b

Abhijeet: sir app ny kuch kaha kia hum sy...

Dcp: nai tum log jao or all the best is safar k liya..

Acp and duo: thank u sir and the three left from there...

**_Outside Dcp's office:_**

All three settled in the car and Daya ignited it . in their way Abhijeet said as

Abhijeet: sir .. aik bat thi...

Acp: kia bat hy Abhijeet...

Abhi: sir mjy lagta hy ye Dcp chitrole hum sy kuch kahna chah rahy thy...

Daya: par Abhi tumhain aisa kun lag raha hy...

Abhi: wo iss liya Daya k Dcp sir baat karty hoay boht narmi sy bol rahy thay iss ksath hi wo preshan b thy...mano k wo hmary liya chintit ho rahy hun..

Daya: boss mjy to aisa nai laga ... wo to aisy poch rahy thy jaisy hum log ghomy nai blky mission p ja rahy hun...

Abhi: issi liya to kah raha hun zaroor koi na koi baat ho gi... sir iss sy pahly unho ny hamain kabhi khud ka daihaan rakhny ko nai kaha aj pahli baar aisa kaha to...

Daya: ho skta hy k sir na chahty hun k hum jain..

Acp: nai Daya ... aisi bat nai hy,,,, Abhijeet thk kah raha hy mjy b aisa he lag raha hy jaisy sir humain kuch btana chah rahy thy par ruk gaye... aisi kia baat ho sakti hy akhir...

Daya: sir ho sakta hy Dcp sir ko koi info mili ho aisi...

Abhi: ho sakta hy Daya...

Acp: choro in baton ko... filhal chalo Vineet beauru m hmara intezar kar raha ho ga or wo sub b wahan hmara wait kar rahjy hung y..

Duo: yes sir! And they go from there towards beauru...

**_AT THE ROAD: _**

Rajat is trying to start the car by using all techniques which he know...even Pankaj and Nikhil had also tried and the girls too but the car didn't started...at last the engine of the car started releasing smoke as it got hot due to rush ...all again tried to cool it down but in vain... they run out of water supply which they have in car ad having no water they are not able to start the car again...so Rajat gathered all of them at one place ad said as

Rajat: hum sub janty hain k hmary pass jo pani tha wo hatam ho gaya hy or jo tha wo hum pahly hi garri m dal chuky hain to ab jab tak paani nai ho ga hum gari start nai kar pai gy phir sy...

Pankaj: to ab kia karain sir ...( looking around) yahan p to sirf Ghana jungle hy...

Tarika: to Pankaj .. humain paani dhoondna ho ga ...

Pankaj: kia? Yahan p... yahan p pani kaha mily ga doctor Tarika...

Purvi: arry Pankaj; gungle hy to pai zaroor mily ga...

Pankaj : kia matlab?

Purvi: matlab ye k pasir poody wahi p hoty hain jaha pani ho... hali sokhi zameen m nai...

Pankaj: to...

Nikhil: to iss ka matlab ye hy Pankaj.. k hamain pani yaha mil jaye ga kun k hum jungle mai hain kisi sahra m naiu jo hamin panni nai mily ga

Rajat: to hum suyb phail jaty hain or jahan b kisi ko paani dikha wo dosro ko bula ly ga... thori hi dair m pai mil gaye ga or phir hum log agy chalain gy... tab tk to Acp sir log b aagain gy ns...

All :haan ye thek hy

And they all dispersed in the forest here and there... to find water which is their necessity on that time...

**_ON THE PICNIC SPOT:_**

Here on the picnic spot Salunkhe had reached with the team in Vivek's car and they all started settling things and making camp there... this was a beautiful site to make a camp there, it was located near a lake which was not so big but beautiful... and on its back there was a forest loaded with beautiful flowers and fresh aroma of different juicy fruits.. Salunkhe assigned all the work to officers and they started their work... after finishing their work, they all gathered near bone fire which was not lit up yet but was arranged in that manner.. they started talking and waiting for others. After much time when they got o sign of them . they dialled to Acp...

Salunkhe: arry Acp.. tum log kasb tak ao gy

Acp: ku Salunkhe.. sub thek to hy na yaar..

Salunkhe: haan yar sub thek hy kafi late nai ho rahy tum log...

Acp: arry han .. wo Dcp ny rok liya tha ussy kuch baat karni thi hum sy...

Salunkhe;kia bat hy pradyuman sub thk hy na kahi kuch panga to nai liya uss ny...

Acp: arry nai yar or waisy b tum kia smajty ho k in dono k hoty( pointig to duo) wo Dcp mjy kuch kah sakta hy

Salunkhe: to hir kia hoa?

Acp: arry kuch nai yar bas waisy chand sawal pochy or phir sawedhan rahny ka kah k jany diya...

Salunkhe: (astonish)kai ?

Acp: ha...acha khair hum log aty hain gahnty dairh m ...

Salunkhe: ok boss... and he dropped the call...

A/N: SORRY GUYSSS M SO LATE BUT KIA KARAIN BURY PHANSY ISS BAR... BOHT DUKHI KAHANI HY HMARI BAS STUDIES K ARGY M HY JAAN HMARI ISS LIYE UPDATE NAI KAR PAI ORRR JO KAR RAHY HAIN WO B AIWAIN SA HY,,,, BOHT KUCH CLEAR KARNA CHATI THI BUT KAR NAI PAI... FILHAL ISI P GUZARA KARO DOSTO... OR NXT KA WAIT B... OR GUESS KARO K KIA HO GA? DCP KUN PRESHAN HAIN UN K BEHAVIOUR KA RAZ? OR KIA RAJAT OR TEAM PAANI DHOND PAI GI YAAAAAAAAAAAA...OR BTA DENA KAISA THA BYE...


End file.
